Marise Hayakawa
|image = |alias = Corpse Party (by Maro), Rainbow Kitten Surprise (by Monokuma)|execution = Latin-Victorian Cadaver Ceremony|fate = Executed by Monokuma}}Marise Hayakawa (まりせ はやかわ Hayakawa Marise) is a student of the Neo Hope's Peak Academy's third-year class, and a participant of the Killing School Retreat featured in Danganronpa: Serial Bonding. ''Her title is the '''Ultimate Mortician' (超高校レベル検死官, Chō kōkō reberu kenshi-kan, Super High School Level Coroner). History Early Life Killing School Retreat Appearance Marise has bright orange hair held in a high ponytail by a bright pink scrunchie. She wears a bright pink button-down shirt and a purple tie with colorful flowers on it under an unzipped, bright yellow hoodie. Additionally, she wears a pair of blue jean shorts, bright yellow ankle socks, and black converse with rainbow laces. On each ear, she wears a yellow earring shaped like a sugar skull with pink patterns on it. Personality Contrary to the darkness of her talent, Marise is cheerful and optimistic about everything, including death, frequently proving to be even creepier than what you would expect a mortician to be like. Having grown up in a setting with a constant feeling of sadness and despair, she created a happy, energetic mindset in order to overcome the otherwise depressing home she grew up in and spread cheer to those who need it. She still hasn't seemed to figure out why everyone thinks her behavior is so strange, though. Talent and Abilities Ultimate Mortician Growing up in her family's morgue, Marise learned how to tend to the deceased from an incredibly young age. She has extensive knowledge of human biology and all things death. She's just as skilled when it comes to ceremonial preparations and comforting others. Upon discovering a poison-related murder that even the police autopsy misdiagnosed, Marise was accepted into Hope's Peak Academy. Relationships Monokuma Marise, like the other campers, dislikes Monokuma. She frequently calls him out as a "meanie-pants," to little affect. Hirokazu Itami Marise enjoys assisting Hirokazu during the first investigation. They seem to get along well, granted Marise tries to be friends with everyone. In spite of their general friendliness with each other, Marise ultimately murders Hirokazu as the most beneficial male victim in her plan to kill Riku. Hoshiyo Shimura Hoshiyo and Marise seem to get along well. During the first investigation, the two work together to gather evidence in the women's restroom to discuss with each other and Hirokazu. When Marise is correctly declared guilty, she wholeheartedly forgives Hoshiyo for convicting her and encourages her, along with the other surviving campers, to stay smiling, no matter what happens to her or anyone else. Riku Shimizu Marise is initially just as friendly as she is toward the other campers. However, when she discovers the Psychologist is hunting her sister for her work as a supposed serial killer, Marise murders her to protect her family from the backlash of Riku uncovering Shiemi's crimes. Quotes * "Just stay smiling everyone. The entire point of living is to enjoy the short time we have, after all." Trivia * Marise's birthday is October 13, the month and number of which are both frequently associated with the occult. * Coincidentally, she shares a birthday with Sonia Nevermind in the canon series. * Marise's English voice actress, Erica Mendez, previously voiced Maki Harukawa in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and Nagisa Shingetsu in Danganronpa Another Episode: Despair Girls. ''However, Marise's voice is intended to be more high-pitched, such as Mendez's role as Atsuko Kagari in ''Little Witch Academia. * Her cheerful personality's contrast to her talent was inspired by Greg and Janice Valentino, two minor characters from Gravity Falls. * In the writer's initial plan, Marise was going to be the Gorgon Wasp instead of her sister, but this was eventually changed before Chapter 3 was written. * Marise is 1/8th Mexican. Her grandmother introduced her to the celebration of Día de los Muertos at a young age, inspiring her to adopt a more hopeful cognition of death. ** This was reflected in the sugar skull motif prevalent in her updated design. * She converted an old storage room in her family's funeral home to a designated "cheer-up room" after several disapproved attempts to brighten up the rest of the building. She decorated it with bright colors, motivational posters, and huggable stuffed animals for anyone who needs a break from being sad. * Marise is able to fall asleep extremely easily. She once trapped herself in an old casket and slept a full twelve hours before her mom let her out. She left the incident with a few splinters in her arms and legs, but felt otherwise refreshed. * Marise owns four different photo blankets. Two of which reside in her room at Hope's Peak, and later her cabin at Camp Zetsubou. She plans to make more in the future. * Marise is the writer's favorite character in the story. Category:Danganronpa: Serial Bonding Characters Category:Religion and Ritual-based Talents Category:Talent: Mortician